The Adventures of The Kitten Trio
by CountingNumbers
Summary: Kittens, a Platypus, and Rabbits, oh my! It's short and silly. Read and hopefully enjoy! Love, CountingNumbers.


**Disclaimer: All credit goes to where credit is due. Y'all should know who that is by now, if not - then for the record, it definitely isn't me! This is just something I threw together so honestly, it's not amazing. But here goes...**

_"Italics like this indicates inner thought." __**OR **__emphasis_

Chapter 1 Boom.

Professor Snape wasn't sure how it happened (and for one so observant, honestly, that's saying something). It was an ordinary day for a Second Year Potions class. Everything was quiet, Granger was _still _helping Longbottom with his potion -rather successfully, he might add -mentally. Malfoy was using every bit of the skills that he drilled into his mind over the years. Potter and Weasley were barely keeping their catastrophe of a potion barely above board. Crabbe and Goyle barely had one brain cell to rub together between themselves so naturally the flame under their cauldron wasn't even lit while they were throwing random -_was that a rabbits foot? How did they get...No, wait, I don't really want to know- _ingredients into it.

All in all, an ordinary day.

Of course, that's when it would all go wrong.

Suddenly, all at once -before Snape even had time to draw his wand- despite Granger's efforts, Longbottom didn't stir the correct way. Malfoy and Weasley were throwing random ingredients into each other's cauldrons to sabotage the other's potion. And last and definitely least, Goyle realized way too late that there wasn't a flame lit the entire time and decided to light a fire without any regard to what was currently and inaccurately put into their cauldron.

What happened next, he honestly should have seen coming.

**BOOOOOM!**

Simultaneously four cauldrons erupts like volcanoes. All anyone was able to do was duck for cover their desks, including Professor Snape himself. When the sound of boiling liquids finally stopped _splatting _in random places, he popped his head from under his desk to assess the damage.

At first, all seemed well. No student looked hurt as they too were emerging from their safety spots under their desks; looking around to make sure their partner and their own person were also unharmed.

Just as Snape was thinking himself lucky that nothing wrong happened, he heard a Merlin forsaken _meow._

He thinks to himself, "_A freaking meow. _Of course _this would happen with '_The Golden Trio'", here he sneers, "_involved."_

Out loud he says, "Okay, _dunderheads, _by show of hands - _if you have any_ \- who needs to go to the hospital wing?"

As Snape's eyes scanned the room, he found something horribly wrong with what he was seeing.

_"Where did Potter, Weasel, Granger, Malfoy, and the others, go?_

_"Meow?" "Merrrow!" "Hsssssss!" "Meow!"_

Quickly, he marched through the classroom, following the sounds of meowing to where he last saw his missing students. With his robes billowing like an ominous cloud behind him, he makes record time across the room to where he last saw Potter and Weasel were last standing.

_"Oh, sweet, chubby, baby, Salazar Slytherin." _He thinks to himself.

Crouched before him was two kittens. One solid black, with a silver lightning bolt design upon it's forehead and painfully familiar green eyes, and the other was a ginger haired cat with blue eyes.

The black one looks up with confused green eyes and goes, "Meow?"

_"This can't be happening to me..."_

Spinning around quickly, he sprints over to where Granger and Malfoy's station was at and realized he had a problem that went from bad to worse.

A brown, fluffy kitten with distinct frizzy fur and a sleek, pure white kitten were facing off against each other with their hackles raised and alternatively hissing at each other.

A quick glance show Longbottom to be a platypus (_"Why...?") _and Crabbe and Goyle ended up being baby bunny rabbits (_"Well, the rabbit foot explains that one, obviously.")_

"Very well. Those who are not various animals may be dismissed. For those of you who have found themselves with more hair than what they arrived with shall stay behind."

Instantly the ones who maintained their homosapien features scattered. Disappearing so swiftly, if he didn't know any better, he would say they Disapparated.

With a simple flick of his wand, Professor Snape transfigured a green color wagon of sorts, big enough to fit the small mammals into. "Alright, mammals, get in. NO random animal like aggression."

A couple of minutes later he had four kittens, a platypus, and two rabbits in his wagon and off they went to the Headmaster office.

...

**A/N: Alrighty then folks...that's it. Simple. This is all I got. I don't have inspiration often to write and I got this idea off of a post I saw a FacebooK HP group (Harmony & Co.) of this kitten wearing a witch hat and a Gryffindor colored scarf and took it from there. If anyone thinks that they can take over from this idea and make their own, feel free to do so, just PM me so that I can follow along on you adventure too! And also, if anyone would like to may co-author (more like bounce ideas back and forth) that could be cool too. Or we can just let this die as it is.**

**..**

**Either way, I hope y'all enjoyed this and I hope I made it a least somewhat entertaining for you! Have a good night/day!**

**Stay golden,**

**CountingNumbers.**


End file.
